This invention relates to a device for securing a door firmly against opening as a means of protection for the people inside the door.
Security devices for protecting the occupants of houses, stores, hotel rooms, and the like are many in number. A number of these devices are used to secure and/or lock doors against opening. Many of these devices have adjusting features so that doors of various sizes and heights may be secured with the same device. Such a device is usually comprised of an adjustable length bar or prop which is wedged between the doorknob and the floor of the room inside the door at an angle so that any attempt to open the door wedges the prop or bar tighter. Such props or levers or bars are generally removed when not in use and tend to be lost or mislaid.
Prior art patents known to applicant for similar devices are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,479,029; 1,944,783; 2,491,246; 4,019,765; 4,300,796; and 4,358,758.